staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Rue Wiertz 60 - Obszar UE, ile wolności ile bezpieczeństwa ?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - W pułapce odc. 9 (Help! I'm teenage outlaw - Locked in); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina przygód; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O kruku Kraku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Od przedszkola do Opola - Agnieszka Matysiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kogutto - odc. 25; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Ruskie raz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3374 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3589); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3375 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3590); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1468; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Opole 2007 na bis - Kabaretron /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Telepraca; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Reytan. Z dziejów inteligencji niepokornej.; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3376 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3591); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3377 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3592); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Sąsiedzi - Pamiątka z betonu cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1469; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 60 - TXT str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Z miłości do Gargamela odc. 37 (For the love of Gargamel); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Dom latających sztyletów (Shi mian mai fu) - TXT str.777; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Bitwa o Midway (Midway) - TXT str.777; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Gliniarze z przypadku (Nos amis les flics); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 81/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.81); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ocean Avenue - odc. 82/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 82); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 "Mały Brat" - Karol de Foucauld; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 7/26 Oceanolandia (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Oceanland); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 249 Zniknięcie Małgosi; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 10:00 Panorama; STEREO 10:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda; STEREO 10:44 Święta wojna - Turystyka ekstremalna (206); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 90 (316) Lekka robota; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Magnum - odc. 101/162 Pani Jones (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Ms. Jones Odc. 103 (519)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kręcioła; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Opowieści zza grobu - Zemsta haremu- odc.2 (Tales from the tomb. Revengeof the harem); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 7/16 (SURVIVOR s.V Thailand ep. 507) kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 26/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 526); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Europa:Podróż w czasie - Ujarzmianie puszczy- odc.3 (Wild Europe: A natural history. Taming the wild); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 9/11- Tragiczna pomyłka (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. They Can' t Take That Away from Me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Zorro - odc. 62/78 (.) - TXT str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:00 Fabryka śmiechu - (11); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Wielki Poker - odc. 14; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pytam o Wolność - koncert ; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Panorama; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:40 Na Rynek Marsz - X Międzynarodowy Mityng w Chodzie Sportowym - Kronika; STEREO 22:50 Mała Brytania - odc. 13 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Porwana: Historia Elizabeth Smart (The Elizabeth Smart Story); dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Szycie na gorąco - odc. 2/3 Kometa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Supertalent - (7); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVN 06:40 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 15/22 reż. Linda Hassani, USA 1995 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi: Odwołany koncert - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 833 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 16/22 reż. Linda Hassani, USA 1995 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 92/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Moje serce należy do taty - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Wina - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:40 Superkino Ścigany - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Harrison Ford, Tommy Lee Jones, Sela Ward, Ron Dean USA 1993 23:20 Dobermann - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Kounen, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Tchéky Karyo, Monica Bellucci, Antoine Basler Francja 1997 01:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:50 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:50 Telesklep 03:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:50 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Karate Kid 3 - film sensacyjny reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Ralph Macchio, Robyn Lively, Thomas Ian Griffith, Noriyuki Morita USA 1989 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Gangsterski rap - dramat kryminalny reż. Cole McKay, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Kenneth Tigar, Brion James, Gregory Scott Cummings, Willie Carpenter, Michael McFall, Jastereo Coviare USA 1997 00:15 Gniazdo os - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Buscemi, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Edward Furlong, Seymour Cassel, Mickey Rourke USA 2000 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny TV 4 5.45 V - max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6.30 VIP - program kulturalno - rozrywkowy 6.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 "Duel Masters mistrzowie kaijudo - serial animowany 9.00 Psie serce, odc. 10 - seial 10.00 Jesteś moim żydem - serial 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Kolarska Proliga 2007 - Bałtyk - Karkonosze 2007 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.25 Magazyn Żużlowy 15.55 Sposób użycia, odc. 1 - serial komediowy 16.25 Zasady gry, odc. 1 - serial komediowy 16.25 Siatkówka - Liga Światowa - mecz Korea - Finlandia 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial 20.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - gośćmi programu będą Maciej Kozłowski i Maria Peszek 21.05 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy 22.05 Modelki - reality show prod, brytyjskiej 23.15 Playboy - Przebudzenie Gabrieli 1.20 Prawda w negliżu - serial 2.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 2.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.45 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 4.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 4.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:18 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Komisja śledcza ds. sektora bankowego - Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji śledczej ds. sektora bankowego; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:28 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:28 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:58 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 16/16 - Sobie przeznaczeni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Nowy Jork się nie poddaje (5 Years Afrer 9/11); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:37 Kurier; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Nowy Jork się nie poddaje (5 Years Afrer 9/11); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Pogoda na weekend 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:18 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Komisja śledcza ds. sektora bankowego - Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji śledczej ds. sektora bankowego; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:28 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:02 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:28 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:58 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Msza święta dla chorych 17:00 Pogoda w regionie 17:05 Pomysł na weekend 17:14 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Pogoda na weekend 18:40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19:00 Czytelnia 19:25 Wiara i życie 19:50 Pomysł na weekend 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 16/16 - Sobie przeznaczeni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Nowy Jork się nie poddaje (5 Years Afrer 9/11); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:37 Kurier; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Nowy Jork się nie poddaje (5 Years Afrer 9/11); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Wakacje, wakacje!; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Karino - odc. 13* - Cena sukcesu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jest takie miejsce - Pieczarki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Kryminalistyka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Poranek z muzyką - XVI Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego - Jonathan Plowright gra Paderewskiego; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wałbrzych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 712; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 842* - Dwoje na koncercie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Jura Krakowsko - Częstochowska na weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Teatr przypomnień - Odludki i poeta; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Maria Anto - Listy do przyjaciela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Laureaci Nowej tradycji - Kapela Buki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Wakacje, wakacje!; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Willa Oscara Zieglera. cz. 2; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Święta wojna - (256) Ostaniec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 22; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Polska Wiosna w Mołdawii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Hity satelity 18:50 Plebania - odc. 712; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 8 - Mysz i kot; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 842* - Dwoje na koncercie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na weekend - Jura Krakowsko - Częstochowska na weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się .... ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 288 Komplikacje; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pytam o Wolność; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Porozmawiajmy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 712; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 8 - Mysz i kot; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 842* - Dwoje na koncercie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na weekend - Jura Krakowsko - Częstochowska na weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Mówi się ....; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 288 Komplikacje; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Pytam o Wolność; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Święta wojna - (256) Ostaniec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Prawo i pięść; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Muzyka rockowa - Legendy gitary - Hard Rock (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Hard Rock Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Dzieci wojny (War kids); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 XXIX Festiwal Jazz nad Odrą - Funky Groove i Zbigniew Namysłowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tańcząc za dolary - Balet Kirova w Petersburgu (Dancing for dollars - The Kirov in Petersburg); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Duet na Paoloncello i Petronone (Duo for Paoloncello and Petronone); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Rumunia (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Jarocin po latach - Defekt Muzgó; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Don Kichote według Orsona Wellesa (Don Quijote de Orson Welles); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1992); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Międzynarodowy Konkurs Wokalny im. Stanisława Moniuszki 2007 - Finaliści (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Wspomnienia o Grydzewskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Lou Reed i John Cale - Songs for Drella (Lou Reed and John Cale - Songs for Drella); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Anja Garbarek w TVP Kultura - Transmisja z Płocka; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Co słychać - Kwadrofonia; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Młodzi i Film - Wesele; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 4 "Galerianki"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Studnia (The Well); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wojciech Młynarski w recitalu "Róbmy swoje" - 30 lat cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Zakręty dziejów - Dzisiaj skończył się komunizm; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z archiwum IPN - Cud Lubelski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Dzieje Polaków - Koniec dynastii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kulisy III RP - Pierwsze wybory prezydenckie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z archiwum IPN - Ostatni...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Nie rzucim ziemi... opór przed kolektywizacją; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 lat temu - żywią i bronią; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Siła bezsilnych - Nie rzucim ziemi... opór przed kolektywizacją; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Ciernie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Siła bezsilnych - Nie rzucim ziemi... opór przed kolektywizacją; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kontrowersje - Hiszpania w ogniu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Zakończenie dnia Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Miłość jest piękna reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Własny kąt USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Obiekt odrzucenia USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Gorąca fala USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Brzask nowego dnia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 8 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Syd w krainie czarów reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Mętna woda USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Tajemniczy romans USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Zgadnij kto nie wpadnie na kolację? USA 1998 15:25 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 1 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 23, Głęboki letarg reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Nagła zmiana ról USA 2003 18:10 Fuks - serial komedia romantyczna odc. 5, Przepływ pieniędzy reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 19:10 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zmiany USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Nie możesz dziś wrócić do domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Utopione życia USA 2005 21:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Niespodzianka USA 1998 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Lalki i lalki USA 1998 22:50 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 2 23:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Wybory USA 1998 00:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Pogodynka USA 2003 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Urodzony do biegania reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Powrót do życia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 6 Włochy 2006 Sportklub 5:15 Nautico Capibaribe Recife - Vasco da Gama Rio de Janeiro - Liga brazylijska 7:00 X-Games '06 - lato - Sporty ekstremalne 8:00 Ohio State Buckeyes - Michigan State Spartans - NCAA 9:30 Walki stulecia - odc. 11/19 10:00 MSV Duisburg - Karlsruher SC - 2. Bundesliga 11:45 Grand Prix w Eugene - Lekkoatletyka 13:45 Wyścigi Indycar w Homestead-Miami - Sporty motorowe 14:45 Boca Juniors Buenos Aires - River Plate Buenos Aires - Liga argentyńska 16:30 Wyścigi BTCC w Brands Hatch - Sporty motorowe 17:30 Wyścigi samochodowe NHRA Winterna-tionals - Sporty motorowe 18:00 Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen - Werder Brema - Bundesliga 19:45 Liga argentyńska - Najciekwsze wydarzenia 20:45 Houston Dynamo - C.D. Chivas USA - Major League Soccer 22:30 Boks zawodowy WNB - Sporty walki 0:00 MSV Duisburg - Karlsruher SC - 2. Bundesliga 1:45 X-Games '06 - lato - Sporty ekstremalne 2:45 Ohio State Buckeyes - Michigan State Spartans - NCAA VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA - Najnowsze hity 9:30 O Co Kaman Short - Językowa zabawa z teledyskami 9:40 Planet VIVA - Najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Muzyka 11:30 Parot - Muzyka 12:00 Całuśnik - Rozrywka 12:30 Rendez-Vous - Rozrywka 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha - Muzyka 13:00 Parot - Muzyka 13:30 Sobotwór - Muzyka 14:00 Viva Hits Polska - Polska lista przebojów 15:00 In & Out - Nowinki ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VIVAMOVIE - Program kulturalny 17:00 Download Charts - Muzyka 17:50 Rendez-Vous - Rozrywka 18:00 Parot - Muzyka 18:30 Sobotwór - Muzyka 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Muzyka 19:30 Całuśnik - Rozrywka 20:00 Planet VIVA - Najnowsze hity 21:30 O Co Kaman Short - Językowa zabawa z teledyskami 21:40 Planet VIVA - Najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - Europejska lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-Vous - Rozrywka 23:00 Łatwa kasa - Rozrywka 1:00 Nightrider - Teledyski dla nocnych marków Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku